Sending Teddy to School
by GryffindorBeth
Summary: It's September first, the start of a new school year, and Teddy Lupin is ready to start his first year of school. Just a short one-shot of Teddy saying goodbye.


**A/N: Here's a one-shot for September first! It's a Teddy fic, as you might have seen, and it ended up differently than I was expecting... That's okay. I still like it (although I might read it tomorrow and be like "what was I thinking?") and I think it's a good representation of what I think Teddy Lupin was like. So here you go, and I hope everyone finds there way back to Hogwarts soon, although flying a car onto the grounds is frowned upon. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The characters and the world all belong to the fabulous JKR (and various other people, like Warner Bros, and Scholastic, etc), not me, and I'm not making anything off of them. I just like playing with the characters every now and then. XD**_

An eleven year old boy with tan hair (though one streak was bright blue) stood on platform 9 3/4, waiting... It was September first, and he was to start his first year at school. He was standing next to a dark-haired man with round, black eyeglasses framing his face. The boy was Teddy Lupin. The man was his godfather, Harry Potter.

"Uncle Harry..." Teddy said, fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt nervously.

"What is it, Teddy?" Harry asked, smiling down at his godson.

"I'm scared. I don't know anyone. I'm going to be all alone..." Teddy said, worry crossing his face.

"Don't worry, Ted. I didn't know anyone, either, when I started school. I grew up in the Muggle world, remember? I met Uncle Ron on the train, and I met Aunt Hermione in classes, and Uncle Neville was in my dorm..."

"I wish Vic was here with me," Teddy said, still not looking Harry.

"She'll be here soon enough, buddy. Soon enough you'll have to be showing James and Al around the school."

"I still wish I had Vic. Then I'd always have a friend."

"Teddy, listen to me," Harry said, crouching down to his godson's height. "You'll make plenty of friends, okay? And next year you can help Vic find her way around the school, and you'll be best friends the same, okay?"

"Alright, Uncle Harry," Teddy said, looking up at the big scarlet steam engine again. Harry glanced at the train, wondering how something that used to seem so big could suddenly seem so much smaller...

Andromeda Tonks, her wild black hair flecked with grey and pulled into a tight ponytail walked over to the pair.

"You ready to go, baby?" she asked, combing her fingers through his sandy locks one last time.

"Yes, Grammy. I'm ready," Teddy said, shaking his grandmother's hand away. He concentrated, and suddenly his tidy tan locks shifted into a messy caramel colored do, although the teal streak remained.

"Edward Remus Lupin..." Andromeda warned. "What would your mother say if she saw your hair! You need to look _presentable..._"

"Actually, Andy..." Ginny said, coming over with James, "I believe his mum would chuckle and change her appearance as well." Andromeda huffed.

"I just want you to look nice, baby boy," Andy said, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Grammy. Stop worrying!" Teddy said before hugging Andromeda. Harry shook his head. When had his godson grown up?

"I'm going to miss you so much, Teddy..." Andy said, tearing up slightly as she hugged her grandson goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you too, Grammy," Teddy said. He let go of Andromeda and hugged James. "Bye, squirt. I'll send you and Al and Lily a toilet seat or something, okay?" Teddy hugged Ginny. "I won't really send a toilet seat, Aunt Ginny. I'll try to write before the end of the week, okay? Will you look for it?"

"Of course, dear," Ginny said, holding him close. "And you know, my brothers onced promised me a toilet seat. I never did get it..." Ginny smirked when Teddy started to chuckle.

Teddy hugged Harry last. "I'm going to miss you, Uncle Harry. Will you visit me?"

Harry chuckled. "If I wasn't Harry Potter, that answer would be no, Ted."

"Luckily for me, you _are_ Harry Potter," Teddy said, grinning at his favorite person.

"We'll see, okay, buddy?" Harry said. Teddy nodded, before letting go and running onto the train.

Ginny walked over to Harry's side, a hand on James's shoulder. "When did he get so big?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I don't know, Ginny..." Andromeda said. "I really don't know."

"He'll be fine," Harry said, smiling and waving at the boy as the train chugged out of the station. "He'll make friends and eventually forget to write all the time. But that's okay. He'll have his chance to be a normal kid." Silently, Harry slipped his hand into Ginny's and Andromeda's. "We'll get through it together, girls."

"Of course," Andy said, her laugh lines showing. "I've got to run; Molly wanted me to come over for lunch, but I'll see you Sunday?"

"It wouldn't be Sunday without dinner with you, Andy," Harry said. Andromeda nodded, and in the blink of an eye she was gone. Harry, Ginny and James headed off the platform; they needed to pick up Al and Lily from Ron's house.

Teddy happily rode off to his next great adventure, sitting in a compartment with a blonde boy named Carter Magnolia. Together, Carter and Teddy would be sorted into Gryffindor later that evening. For now, they were content just to eat candy off the old witch's cart.

_The End_


End file.
